I Can Help
by DramioneForever123
Summary: Draco finds a little girl and brings her home since she has no family. Or does she? Could he be related to her? And why is Hermione Granger, his neighbor, suddenly pulled in to this? Could she have a relation to the little girl also? Why does the little girl have Hermione Granger's eyes? Read and you'll find the answer to all these questions! :D
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy walked out of Malfoy Inc. with his best mate, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was laughing at Draco's face because he was doing an impression of Pansy Parkinson. All you really had to do was scrunch your face together like a pug.

"That was a good one mate," laughed Blaise.

"I know. Aren't I just amazing?" smirked Draco.

"If amazing means 'annoying prat' then you're just fabulous!" teased Blaise.

Draco stuck his tongue out at his friend and they got into the elevator. Since it was Friday both these very good friends were going to watch a movie at Draco's place. It was a lot of fun. But mostly because there was beer. You could find any kind of alcohol at Mr. Draco Malfoy's house. Beer, whiskey, wine, you name it.

"What are we having today, Drakie-poo? Firewhiskey?"

Draco sighed.

"Call me 'Drakie-poo' again and I will make sure you do NOT have children,"

Blaise put his hands up in mock surrender.

Draco pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car.

The two Slytherins walked toward Draco's Mercedes Benz.

"Is that a cat?"

"Where?"

"On your car!"

"I- I don't think so. Isn't it wearing a dress?"

They both saw something on the top of Draco's car and ran towards it to find out what it was.

What they found shocked Draco and Blaise. It was a little girl. She was sleeping peacefully on the top of Draco's silver car.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you on my car?"

The little girl woke up suddenly and looked all around for the speaker of those harsh words.

When her eyes landed on Draco she bit her bottom lip and started crying.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled, smacking him on the back of his head.

"She's just a little girl! Idiot!"

He looked to the top of the car and picked the girl up. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck.

He patted her back and asked her, "What's your name pumpkin?"

"I'm sorry Mister but I don't gots a name," she said, sniffling.

Meanwhile, Draco looked at his best mate talking to a kid he's never even seen before.

'_I feel like such a bastard now that Blaise is being so nice to her,' _thought Draco.

Blaise looked at Draco questioningly as if to say, '_She doesn't have a name?'_

Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

But on the inside he had a billion questions buzzing around. _Who is she? What's her name? Where does she live? Where are her parents?_

"Okay honey, but where are your parents?"

They girl burst into tears again.

"The parents that I gots don't like me Mister. My real mommy and daddy are somewhere else and they left me with these meanies. My pretend daddy calls me a bitch, but I don't know what that means. I think it's a bad word though. And my pretend mommy is always mad at me and says that I'm not her kid. And even though I'm never ever bad they hurt me a lot. Once my pretend mommy told me to get a cookie out of the cookie jar and then she told my pretend daddy that I stole food from them and he hit me with his belt. It hurts so much. That's why I runned away. You're not gonna take me back, are you? Please don't!"

And with that she hugged Blaise tightly.

Both Draco and Blaise's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Don't worry honey we won't. But why'd you pick my car?"

Draco smacked Blaise on the arm.

"Oh, fine, Draco's car,"

"Is Draco the scary man?"

Blaise stifled a laugh.

"He was just… um… scared when he saw you on the car. He didn't want you to fall off and get hurt. Isn't that right Draco?"

Draco swallowed. "Y-yeah,"

The girl smiled and held her arms out to Draco.

Draco smiled and took her into his arms. Believe it or not Draco Malfoy DOES have a heart.

"Well, what do we do with her?"

Blaise sighed.

"She's not a damn dog Draco, she's a little kid! Anyways honey, do you know how old you are?"

"Yup!" exclaimed the little girl gleefully, "I'm 4 and my birthday is September 19 th,"

"Wait.. So that means your birthday is today! Happy birthday! And I think someone who went to my school had the same birthday,"

Thank you Mister! What's your name?"

"Blaise,"

"Happy birthday kid,"

"Thanks Dawco and Blaise!"

"It's not Dawco, it's Draco," corrected Draco.

"So Blaise, what are we going to do with this little runt?" asked Draco, ruffling her hair.

"I guess one of us is gonna have to keep her. I'm not sending her back to her pretend parents,"

"I don't want to do that either. But we could get in serious trouble in case her real parents are looking for her,"

"But all the child social worker place things won't be open until Monday,"

"So that means that this little runt is staying with us?"

"For the weekend, yeah,"

"Draco!" yelled Blaise.

"What? What in Merlin do you want?"

Draco then clapped his hand over his mouth.

They couldn't tell this kid about magic!

"Who's Merlin?" asked the little girl innocently.

"Oh, no one important. What should we call you?" asked Blaise, shooting a glare at Draco.

"I don't know,"

"How about Laura?" questioned Draco.

"Laura's a very pretty name but what about my middle name? And my last name,"

"Well, if the social services people can't find your par…. I mean let you stay with me we can look into it. I think for now Laura's good,"

"Okay!"

Laura hopped out of Draco's arms and tugged on Blaise's coat.

"Am I staying with you or Draco for tonight?"

"Well Draco has a lot of guest bedrooms so I usually stay over,"

"Yay! But I don't want to be the only girl there. Do you have any neighbors or friends that are girls that you could invite over? Please?"

Laura looked into Draco's eyes and honestly, he was mesmerized by them. He'd seen them before. No one else had brown eyes exactly that shade of chocolate brown.

Maybe he'd seen her mother or father before. Probably in Hogwarts. But it wasn't too long ago that he'd seen them. In fact, he remembered seeing them this morning when leaving for work. But who did they belong to?

"Well Laura, I don't know… I have one that I went to school with but she doesn't like me very much."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"I think so,"

"What's her name?"

"Hermione Granger,"

And that's when it hit him. It was Hermione Granger that he'd seen getting the paper from her driveway when leaving for work this morning. It was her. She was the owners of another set of those beautiful brown eyes in front of him.

But how? Weasel and her had gone out for a couple of months but it didn't look serious. Draco didn't think they actually ugh… shagged.

On the other hand he'd never seen anyone else with the same color eyes.

He remembered that she moved in the day after she broke up with Weasel. She had a bruise on her cheek that made it look like someone had slapped her.

Shaking his head rapidly he brought himself back to the present.

"Laura, do me a favor. Turn around for 10 seconds" ordered Draco.

Laura turned around and Draco Transfigured a lone Goldfish© he found on the ground into a car seat.

Draco got into the driver's seat and Blaise got into the passenger while Laura was in the back.

The whole ten minutes it would take to get home were filled with thought for Draco. How was he going to get Hermione Granger to spend a couple hours at his house?

"So can you ask that Mione lady if she can stay with me for a couple hours?"

Sighing, Draco replied, "I guess so, but I don't know what she'll say. I can't promise you anything,"

**CLIFFIE! Do you guys like it? I really hope you do because it took me a long time to write this :D Love you and please review! Even if it's just a ':D' or 'Nice!' it makes my day. Honestly, I hate it when people just subscribe to story alert and not review. I'll take a look at your story/stories and PM you if you review my story :D **

****~DramioneForever123~****


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

After they got to Draco's house Laura couldn't wait to meet Hermione.

But Draco being Draco wanted to stall as long as possible.

So he decided to give Laura's new room a make-over.

Laura was in one of the 7 guest bedrooms in Draco's luxurious house.

Blaise showed her around the rest of the house while Draco made her room more 'kid-friendly'.

The room had a bed and a dresser, that's all. And there was a bathroom right across the hall.

What do little girls like? Fairies? Butterflies? Pink things? Draco decided to incorporate all of those things into the room.

He started my making all the walls pink and added a large purple shag rug **[A/N: I just love those ;) ] **to the middle of the room.

He hung some butterflies and fairies onto the ceiling. But with his wand of course, Draco Malfoy honestly didn't want to do any physical work if he could help it.

He Transfigured the regular bed into a canopy one and added a nightstand to the right of the bed. He put a lamp on it and surveyed the room.

Something didn't look right. Oh that's right, the dresser. It was an ugly shade of white.

With a flick of his wand he had changed the color of the dresser to pink.

He looked around the room and decided to add a finishing touch.

He painted 'LAURA' in black fancy writing that curved up and down on the wall opposing her bed.

He thought for a second that he was spoiling the child, but he shook the thought away. She deserved at least this much after how she had been treated at her previous home.

He walked out of her newly decorated room and walked into his kitchen.

He summoned the one house elf he'd kept after the war, Tissy.

"Tissy, can you make some dinner really quickly?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, sir," squeaked Tissy.

"Just you and Mr. Zabini?"

"No, today it's for three. Please make one meal easy for a small child to eat,"

"I'm on it, Mr. Malfoy, sir," said Tissy with a smile.

Draco smiled back and sauntered into his bedroom.

Sure, Draco wore a suit to work, but there was no way he would stay in these stuffy clothes.

He quickly stripped into his under shirt and boxers and hunted through his closet to find something comfy to wear.

He pulled out an old green T- shirt and grey sweatpants. He smirked looking at his color selection. Sure enough, he was a true Slytherin at heart.

He stepped into the sweatpants and pulled his shirt over his head. He walked into his media room and smiled.

It was his heaven. The stress of work piled up on him the whole week and so this was his time to relax and unwind.

He had three cabinets filled with DVD's, cassettes, and basically anything that you could watch movies with. He had a huge screen in the front of the room that you could roll up if you needed to. The cabinets were on the left of the screen and to their right was a popcorn machine. On the wall to the right of the screen (it took up a whole wall) was a mini freezer where Draco kept ice cream.

He had four recliners in the room and they all were in a row so no one was blocking the other.

The recliners had cup holders and a compartment for blankets.

It took him a while to get everything together, but two months of construction was worth it.

Just then Tissy popped into the media room and said, "Mr. Malfoy, sir, the food is ready. Is there anything else you need Tissy to do before she leaves to her parents' house?"

"Nothing at all, Tissy, just please cast the spell that washes dishes by itself so after we finish eating dinner we don't have to worry about washing anything and we can just watch the movie,"

"Oh Tissy did that already, Mr. Malfoy, sir,"

"Okay, thanks Tissy. I'll see you Monday morning then?"

"Yes sir,"

"Here's your paycheck for the week Tissy," said Draco, rooting around in his wallet for the check.

"Here you go,"

"Thank you sir! Goodbye!"

"Bye Tissy,"

Draco always let his house elf visit her parents on the weekend.

He paid her a reasonable amount, but after Hermione scolded him relentlessly she got paid a lot, even though she didn't want it.

He smirked just thinking about it.

**(A/N: Flashback in **_**italics**_**.)**

_Hermione walked over to her mailbox to get her mail that Monday. It was Memorial Day so she was off from work. She opened up her mailbox, still in her pajamas. She saw a package, which was weird because she hadn't ordered anything lately. Taking it out of the mailbox gingerly she looked at the label. Draco Malfoy. Sighing she gathered the rest of her mail and walked into her house. She set her mail down on her dining table and walked outside._

_Flicking her wand behind her she locked her front door. She walked slowly to Draco's house and paused in the driveway, taking in the sight before her. The house was big, in fact slightly bigger than hers. _

_She walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. _

_To her surprise a house elf answered the door. _

_She smiled and asked, "Can I see Draco?"_

_The house elf nodded repeatedly and told Hermione to wait a moment. Draco looked as if he had just gotten up._

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. _

"_Did you just get up Draco?"_

_He rubbed his eyes tiredly._

"_Yeah. What do you want?"_

"_I got a package that was addressed to you,"_

"_Oh, thank you," replied Draco, reaching out for the package._

_Hermione held it out of his reach._

"_Oh not yet Malfoy," she smirked. _

"_Now. I see you have a house elf,"_

"_Yeah, your point is?"_

"_Do you pay her? Is she taken care of? Do you over work her? Can she visit her family?"_

"_Yes, I do. She goes every Friday evening and she's back Monday morning,"_

"_Okay, how much do you pay her?"_

_**(A/N: I don't live in Britain or Australia, I live in America. So I'm not sure how much it would be in pounds or what Australia uses. So I'll say it in dollars, and feel free to think of your kind of currency.)**_

"_I pay her $20 a week. She won't except more than that,"_

"_Pay her at least$45 Malfoy!"_

"_Could we discuss this later?"_

"_No!"_

"_Okay fine. $45 it is,"_

"_Good. Thanks Draco. Here's your package,"_

_He took the package and smiled at her, and she smiled back. _

**(END FLASHBACK)**

That'd been the last time they had a proper conversation.

"Laura, Blaise, it's time to eat!"

As Blaise and Laura walked into the dining room, Draco noticed something.

Blaise had either Transfigured her dress into shorts and a T-shirt, or she'd changed.

Laura ate grilled cheese and chicken nuggets while Blaise and Draco had salad.

For dessert they had apple pie with whipped cream.

"Can we go ask that Mione lady now Dawco?"

'Dawco' didn't even bother correcting her since he was too nervous.

What if she said no? How was he going to manage an annoying best friend and a sobbing four-year-old?

He walked up to the front door.

"Good luck. Use the old Malfoy charm if you need to, alright?" whispered Blaise, winking.

Draco laughed and put his right hand on the door knob while Laura clung to his left.

'_This is it,' _he thought.

**I hope you like it, and thank you for reviewing:**

***PSdancer54**

***Draco lover 91**

***Splenderella**

***asjkasdf**

***Mythomagic-Champion**

***karina97**

**AND**

***The-Always-Angel**

**I love you and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Draco walked out of his house with Blaise and Laura at his side. As he walked towards Hermione's house his heart hammered in his chest.

He didn't understand why he felt this way.

'_She's just my neighbor. I'm doing this for Laura,' _thought Draco.

The three walked up the steps and Draco gently pressed the doorbell.

A second later the door opened and there stood Hermione Granger in skinny jeans and a cute top with a plate in her hand.

As she looked at Draco his mouth went dry.

He tried to speak but failed miserably.

Why couldn't he speak?

Blaise decided to cut in and said, "Hello Hermione, darling,"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously and he winked. Then to Draco's surprise she ran to Blaise and gave him a one-armed hug!

"Blaise! It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, charming all the ladies in the world," smirked Blaise.

She swatted his shoulder playfully.

"That's what you think! You haven't charmed me! So HA!"

"I can try dear, but with you, it's impossible,"

"Anyways, what are you doing here? And who's this?"

Hermione kneeled down and asked the child her name.

"It's Laura! It's nice to meet you Mione! Guess what! It's my birthday and I'm 4 today!"

"Is that so? Well, Laura, it's my birthday too!"

"Wow, really? We could be twins! But you would be a lot lot older than me,"

Hermione laughed and returned to her standing position.

"So Mr. Zabini, why are you here? To try and charm me?"

"Nope, been there, done that. And happy birthday!" exclaimed Blaise, pulling a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

"Thanks Blaise! And hey Draco. I hope Tissy's being treated well?" she asked with a wink.

Draco cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah, she is. Thanks to you. And happy birthday,"

"Thanks Draco! Why don't you guys come in? It's pretty cold out there,"

"Oh well actually I'm here to ask you if you'd like to come to Draco's house for a couple hours and watch a movie,"

"Okay… There's more to it though, right?"

"Precisely. I'll explain it to you on the way,"

"Sure. Do you guys want any left over cake? My friends were just over and they brought me a cake,"

Draco shook his head no and Hermione went inside for a second.

When Blaise looked at her questioningly she replied, "I put the flowers in a vase,"

"Oh,"

She locked her door with keys instead of her wand this time.

Blaise held his arm out and smiled.

"Shall we, Ms. Granger?"

She smiled back.

"We shall Mr. Zabini," Hermione said, taking his arm.

Draco was glad that Laura was with him because then he had an excuse NOT to talk to Hermione.

Meanwhile Blaise was explaining the events of today to Hermione.

"So she just randomly picked your car?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Her parents abused her pretty badly. Oh, I didn't tell Draco yet but she's a witch,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. While Draco was decorating her room she told me that a lady gave her this magic bag that belonged to her mom,"

"Does she have it?"

"Yup. She showed it to me and said that I couldn't tell anyone but she could fit inside it,"

"So it probably has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it,"

"She brought all of her clothes and toys. You know, she reminds me of you,"

Hermione laughed.

"Really? What part of her?"

"Her eyes. It's funny, I've never seen anyone with the same color eyes as you,"

"But probably more than half of the world has brown eyes,"

"But your eyes are a special kind of brown. You know, it's strange how the kid has Malfoy's hair color and your eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was your kid!"

Hermione's face drained of all color for a second, but then she punched him in the arm and said, "Never say that again Zabini. I'll make sure you don't have children,"

"Draco said the same exact thing earlier this evening. You guys think way too much alike,"

"Well, great minds think alike!"

"So you think his mind is great?"

"No.. That's not what I meant! Ugh, I've had it with people like you!"

Hermione and Blaise laughed joyfully.

Meanwhile Draco was thinking, '_How the fuck do they know each other? And why are they laughing?_'

The four walked into the house and Draco led the way to the media room.

Blaise sat himself down on one of the recliners and Hermione and Laura followed suit.

Draco asked the group, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Do you have Grownups?"

"Is that some kind of Muggle movie?"

"Yeah, but it's funny as hell,"

"I don't think I have it,"

"Here, let me check,"

Hermione got up and walked towards the cabinet.

He kept his hands on the doorknob to the cabinet so Hermione couldn't open it unless he moved his hands.

"Your hands?" remarked Hermione with a smile.

"O- oh, right. Sorry,"

Draco tried to pull his hands away from the cabinet but alas, he couldn't!

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"They're stuck!"

Meanwhile in his recliners Blaise was silently laughing with tears coming out of his eyes. Sticking Charms are handy to know.

Laura was already in a deep sleep so she didn't hear Blaise.

Hermione put her hands on Draco's to try and pull his hands off of the cabinet.

At that moment electricity shot up both Hermione and Draco's arms. No, they didn't get electrocuted or anything, but they felt all… tingly.

Hermione immediately pulled her hands way from Draco's. Draco would have too but his hands were still stuck. After Hermione pulled her hands away from Draco's her eyes locked on something. Blaise Zabini.

She walked slowly and quietly towards him, much like a lion stalking her prey.

"Blaise Zabini what did you do to Draco!" Hermione yelled with her wand pointed towards Blaise.

Blaise immediately tried to stop laughing and ended up choking. Then he started laugh-choking which made the whole room laugh.

After Blaise had calmed down enough Hermione pointed her wand at him again.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much, just a Sticking Charm,"

Hermione sighed.

"_Finite Incantem,"_

After Draco's hands were free he rubbed them and looked at her with a smile.

She grinned and started hunting through the movie cabinets.

"Found it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, holding it above her head.

She put it into the DVD slot and walked back to the recliner.

Laura was still sleeping deeply.

"So Hermione, how do you and Blaise know each other?" asked Draco.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing chapter two:**

**~Moogan-elicia**

**~The-Always-Angel**

**~pinkcrazyness**

**~Mythomagic-Champion**

**~PSdancer54**

**~BecomingAmanda**

**~Draco lover 91**

**~Mioniexx**

**Dear listed people: Thank you SO much for reviewing, it means a lot. I'm so glad it's summer break otherwise I wouldn't be able to update as often. **

**I'm going to another country in two weeks and that's for a month :( . So my dad is bringing a mini laptop and I'm writing a couple of chapters in advance and emailing them to myself so that I can update from where I am. I know I'm updating once a day but when I go there it won't be as often, maybe once a week.**

**But I still have about 10 days, so I'll try my best to update ASAP! Thanks guys, I love you :) And please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4 [Important A/N at the end.]**

"During the War. He was fighting against the Dark side and Remus put us two by the Forbidden Forest. So we started talking and we became pretty good friends,"

"Only when she got past my 'Slytheriness'," laughed Blaise.

Hermione chuckled.

"And you stopped PMSing about my 'Gryffindorness',"

The opening credits of Grownups started scrolling on the screen when Draco asked "Why didn't you tell me about this Blaise?"

"I didn't think I needed to or that it would affect our friendship,"

"It didn't, I was just surprised how you never told me that you were friends with my neighbor,"

"Oh,"

"Hermione, how old are you today?" asked Draco.

"I'm 22. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering,"

"Alright then,"

There was an awkward pause and then movie started playing.

If you walked past Draco's media room all you would hear was laughter.

One hour and forty-two minutes later the movie was over, and three out of four members of the room were asleep.

Blaise smiled at his snoozing companions and got up from his recliner. He stretched and yawned, and then crept over to Hermione.

He pulled the blanket out of its compartment and draped it over Hermione.

Then he walked over to Draco and did the same thing.

Laura already had one so he didn't need to worry about that.

He pulled his own blanket out of his compartment, pulled the handle on his recliner to the 'recline' position, and closed his eyes.

But he couldn't sleep. One question ran through his head.

'_Why did Hermione turn pale when I said that Laura could be her and Draco's kid?'_

He made a mental promise to himself to find out.

At nine fifty-seven AM Hermione woke up and stretched.

She blinked twice and shook her head.

Where was she?

Then the events of last night came flooding through her head.

She was hungry, but what person isn't?

She looked through the gigantic house until she found a secluded door at the end of a hallway. She entered it and found the most amazing kitchen in the history of mankind.

At least in her opinion anyway.

She walked around the room twice until her growling stomach reminded her that she needed food, and fast.

She considered leaving to her house, but she thought that would seem rude since they invited her over.

She took out a small circular pan from a cabinet under the electric stove.

She hunted through all four of the refrigerators until she found the eggs.

She took a carton out and beat the eggs. She then poured the 'batter' into the pan. She got some kind of happiness from hearing the food sizzling in the pan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Laura had just woken up and she looked around. Then she realized that she was the only one awake.

She noticed that Hermione was missing so she decided to go look for her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione had just finished eating breakfast and decided to go check on Laura. When she was a young child she got up earlier than most people in her house, and Hermione had a feeling that Laura did too.

She got to the room to find Laura missing.

"Laura?"

She searched in her room, the kitchen, Draco's room (only for a second), Blaise's room, AND the living room.

She began to worry. She had spoke to Laura what, five minutes? But she felt parental worry rising.

Hermione was just naturally concerned about everybody. And when it came to children her maternal instinct arose.

"Laura!"

"H- Hermione?" cried a little voice.

"Laura! Where are you?"

"Look up, Mione,"

Hermione shifted her gaze upwards and opened her mouth wide in horror.

Laura was clinging to the ceiling! And to made it more mind-boggling she didn't have any hooks or handle to hang on to!

"Oh Merlin! What happened Laura?"

"Well I woke up and Dawco and Blaise were sleeping and they was* snoring really loud so then I tried to find you but then I sneezed and then I flew up here!"

Hermione took a second to digest that. Accidental magic can be very, very harmful to young witches and wizards.

Well, at least Blaise now had proof that she was a witch.

"Mione? Can you please get me down?"

"Oh sorry!"

Hermione sighed and pulled her wand out of her purse.

It was in a case but in case of danger it could be summoned to her in an instant.

She had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, but no one was surprised.

We're talking about Hermione Jean Granger. The girl who accompanied her two male best friends to help Harry in his quest to defeat Voldemort.

Probably the smartest girl to ever come to Hogwarts.

She opened the case and quickly tucked it into her purse.

She pointed her wand at Laura and muttered, _'Wingardium Leviosa,'_

She slowly floated Laura back down to the ground while Laura enjoyed her time in the air. She stretched her arms out wide and pretended she was a fairy princess.

After the little girl was safely planted onto the ground Hermione smiled.

If the little girl was allowed to stay with Draco, she could teach her everything she knew!

She smiled at the feeling of shoving useless information into people's minds.

She laughed to herself and thought, '_I'm such a creep,_'.

"Do you like whipped cream Laura?"

"I've never tried it in my entire life. And I'm already four," replied Laura solemnly.

"Well let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Sure!"squealed Laura.

Hermione led Laura to the huge kitchen and she hunted around in the refrigerators for a tub of whipped cream.

"Aha!"

She showed it to Laura and grabbed three spoons out of a drawer. She then kicked the door shut with her bare feet.

She opened the tub and pulled out a heaping glob of whipped cream onto a spoon, then handed it to Laura.

"Try it!" she encouraged.

Laura smiled and put it in her mouth, smiling bigger as she did so.

"More!" she demanded.

"Not now," said Hermione, tossing her spoon into the sink, "because we're going to play a prank on the boys!"

Laura clapped her hand and jumped up and down and clapped her hands with glee.

Together the two tip-toed into the media room. Silently Hermione wondered why she was feeling so feisty and fun today.

She blamed it on hormones, just like every other girl in the world does.

Hermione paused in the middle of the room and gave Laura a spoonful of whipped cream and sent her towards Blaise.

She walked towards Draco and smiled.

This was going to be perfect.

"Okay," she whispered, "now put it on his hand and tickle under his nose with the feather I gave you,"

She sneakily put the dollop of sweet, fluffy goodness on Draco's open palm.

"On three," she said to Laura.

She began to count.

***#1: I know it's not proper grammar but what four-year-old speaks with proper grammar?**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I feel so loved! :D**

**Dear**

**{} Moogan-elicia**

**{} The-Always-Angel**

**{} BecomingAmanda**

**{} PSdancer54**

**{} Dancing Shadows Alchemist**

**{} SasoriHime05**

**{} TheIronyBehindMyRealName**

**{} sweet-tang-honney**

**{} Violent Moon**

**{} Draco lover 91**

**AND**

**{} Gina619**

**Thank you ALL for reviewing my story! I feel so happy seeing your reviews and I respond to everyone of them :)**

**Someone though, I think Moogan-elicia, doesn't have PM enabled. So let me know if you turn it on so that I can PM my thanks!**

**I'm really happy you all are enjoying it and please review!**

**You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head….. Sorry lol I'm listening to Smile by Uncle Kraker. **

**Love you all! Reviews peeps! :P :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

"One, two, three!"

"Ahhhh!"

Th screaming was from Blaise and strangely enough, Hermione.

Blaise reacted like he was supposed to but Draco seemed to get the enjoyment out of this little prank.

When Hermione tickled Draco he slammed the whipped cream onto her face!

He kept his hand there and laughed.

"You guys should learn to be quieter. And remember, don't EVER trick Slytherins!"

"Yeah, well Blaise is a Slytherin and he fell for it!" said a muffled Hermione.

"Blaise is stupid. I'm not," said a smirking Draco.

"Hey!" retorted Blaise while licking whipped cream off of his fingers.

Even though no one could see it, Hermione was smirking. She knew what to do.

Since Draco's hand was on her mouth she decided to take advantage of it.

She slowly drew her tongue out and licked the whipped cream.

Draco looked at Hermione's eyes sparkling in mirth and quickly drew his hand away.

"Eww! You licked me!"

"Oh so you noticed,"

Blaise, Hermione, and Laura all laughed at Draco's attempts to wash away the whipped cream in the kitchen sink.

Even though it was all gone he scrubbed his hand frantically. After about ten minutes of rubbing his hand he said, "I think that's clean enough,"

Hermione smiled and showed them all the breakfast she had made. Her eyes sneakily darted over to Draco and saw that he had begun eating.

'_That's strange. I thought he would be mad that I used the kitchen,_' she thought.

"Aren't you gonna eat something Mione?"

"Nope, I already ate," replied a smiling Hermione.

Laura called Hermione over to her and whispered, "I need to show you something that my mommy gave me,"

Hermione nodded and sat next to Draco.

"Guess what Laura did today before you guys woke up!" said Hermione to no one in particular.

"What?"

"Well she got stuck on the ceiling and so I had to levitate her down," replied Hermione.

Draco was taking a sip of the hot coffee in front of him when he spurt it out at Hermione's words.

"Excuse me," he said patting his lips dry, "but did you just say Laura got stuck on the ceiling?"

"You heard me,"

"How?" asked Blaise.

Laura had cut in at this point and laughed, "I sneezed and then I got to the roof!"

"The ceiling, honey, not the roof,"

"Oh, okay. The ceiling. Dawco what are we doing today?"

"Well I have a swimming pool out back,"

"It's September though! It's too cold," said Hermione, ever the careful one.

"Sorry to cut in guys, but I have to go. My mom's getting married again; it'll be my 7th stepdad so far. She says that I have to come otherwise she'll give my inheritance to my cousin Anush **(A/N: Lol this came to me off of the top of my head and an annoying person is an asshole which is an anus. Lmfao :D)**,"

"I hate him. He's such a bastard,"

"Draco Malfoy!" scolded Hermione, "You do NOT use that kind of language around little children! Little pitchers have big ears!"

Laura tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

"What does bastard mean?"

"Nothing honey. Bye Blaise, and come see me soon!" said Hermione, getting up to give him a hug.

Laura ran up to him and gave him a hug too, but all she could do was hug his knees.

"Come here, you little rascal!" laughed Blaise picking Laura up.

She giggled and buried her face in Blaise's neck, and he wondered how he was already so attached to the girl when he hadn't even known her for a full day yet.

"Bye-bye Blaise!"

"Goodbye Laura!"

He planted a kiss on her forehead and set her down on the ground gently.

Meanwhile Draco was looking on with some kind of well… fire in his eyes.

He couldn't tell what it was. But a minute later, he realized what it was. Jealousy.

Why was he feeling jealous? Hermione was a fri.. wait no, an acquaintance of his.

He didn't know her well enough to call her his friend.

"See you later Draco,"

"I'll see you Monday," replied Draco, mentally shaking his thoughts out of his head.

Blaise pulled out his wand and Apparated home, where he had to endure his sixth meeting with one of his mother's soon-to-be husbands.

"Hermione!" yelled Laura.

Her voice dropped down to a whisper.

"Can I show you the thing that my mommy gave me?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

"Dawco, do you want to come?"

"Come where?"

"The room you gived me. I wanted to show Mione something my mommy gave me,"

"Absolutely!"

Draco wanted more than anything to find the parents of the little girl.

She deserved a kind loving family rather than the one she had lived with for the last four years.

They walked in silence to Laura's room. When they reached it, Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Did you do this Draco?"

"Yes I did. Surprised Granger?" smirked Draco.

"No, just wondering who decorated this so horribly," said Hermione slyly.

Draco's mouth dropped to the floor.

She then winked to let him know that she was just kidding. He managed a little smie and focused the rest of his attention on Laura.

He didn't want Hermione to know that he was blushing. Why was he blushing anyways? Oh, that's right, he just met a Gryffindor that could've been sorted into Slytherin!

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yup," replied Hermione and Draco in unison.

She walked towards her pillow and pulled out a piece of paper.

She pulled it up to her tiny mouth and whispered something that both Hermione and Draco couldn't catch.

She threw it on the canopy bed just as it transformed into a purple bag.

She promptly turned the bag upside down and dumped out all its contents.

Then she proceeded to step in it and she disappeared completely.

Hermione gasped again, only this time she had tears welling in her eyes.

Laura said, "When I was little like three this lady came to me in my room and gave me this. She said, 'Your mommy wanted to give you this. You can put as many things as you need to inside it. And in case of danger you can hide in side it,'.

"Could I see the bag, Laura?" asked Hermione in a very soft voice.

'yup. Here you go," said the little girl cheerfully. She had obviously not noticed Hermione sadness.

Draco however, had noticed.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to Hermione.

She gingerly fingered the fabric and turned it inside out.

Draco was watching her the whole time.

Her eyes focused on something and the tears in her eyes began pouring down her rosy cheeks.

For some reason Draco longed to wipe them away and make her feel better.

She burst into tears, threw the bag on the ground, and ran out of the room.

She slammed the door behind her and Draco wondered what had made her so upset.

Laura, who was playing with her dolls, started crying as well after hearing the door slam so suddenly.

Draco walked over and picked the bag up, then picked up Laura. He leaned against the pillows and held her as she cried.

He looked closely at the inside of the bag.

He saw something embroidered in gold thread, which was clearly visible against the purple fabric.

His heart stopped when he read what it said.

It said, '_From: H.G. I love you SO much baby girl. Please don't forget me. I love you sweetheart, and once I get away from your woman-abuser father (he isn't your real father anyways, he doesn't love you) I promise I will come looking for you. I love you baby, I really do. Love, Mommy.'_

**AHHH! Now you all know the connection between Hermione and Laura!**

**Whoop whoop! Thanks you to the following pickles for reviewing:**

**~Mythomagic-Champion**

**~LuvSiriusBlack**

**~sweet-tang-honney**

**~The-Always-Angel**

**~PSdancer54**

**~SerpentofDarkness**

**~Violent Moon**

**~Moogan-elicia**

**AND**

**~BecomingAmanda**

**For reviewing!**

**I love you all! And remember, if you review, you are one of my chickadees :D**

**So review if you wanna be me chickadee :3 Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6 (There's a SUPER IMPORTANT A/N at the bottom, please check it out.)**

Laura had cried herself out and was sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms.

Draco, however, was wide awake.

'_Hermione is Laura's mother. But who's her father? And who abused her?'_ thought Draco.

She was with Weasel for two years. He thought lowly of Ron but never thought that he would hit a woman. Surely there was no one that would stoop that low.

And what kind of man doesn't love their own child? Even though Hermione specified that whoever her husband was hated her, he could at least make an effort to like her if not love her.

Draco had always used charms and potions when shagging someone. But he looked down at Laura in his arms and wondered if he would ever have a child like her.

He'd never impregnated anyone. Or had he? He felt anger prickling up inside him. Who was the lucky bloke that got to shag Granger?

He would be stupid if he chose to ignore her beauty. Her skin was delicate and soft, just like a feather. Her eyes sparkled in mirth and happiness almost all the time. And whenever he saw those beautiful eyes crying, he wanted to barge into her bedroom and hold her.

He nose was just the right size. Not too big, small and it wasn't hooked in any way.

Her lips. Once you got him started on them there was no going back. They looked so soft. So beautiful. He imagined kissing them.

Her body was just as pleasing. It was curvy, and Draco loved that he didn't starve herself like other girls.

To him, she was beautiful from head to toe.

What would it be like, having a kid with her?

Would their offspring look as cute as Laura?

He needed to stop thinking about this. They weren't even considered friends yet, why would she want to shag him?

He would simply have to work his way up. But he could do that later. Right now he had something to do.

He set Laura down on the bed gently and pulled the blanket over her.

He wrote her a note that would read it to her in his voice when she woke up. If she touched it she would be transported into Hermione's house, where Draco was planning to go. He left it on her nightstand and shut her door quiet as a mouse.

He walked over to his front door and stepped outside.

He locked the door and walked over to Hermione's house.

Finding the front door unlocked he let himself in, locking it behind him.

He looked everywhere downstairs. The kitchen, two bathrooms, the living room, and the gym/office.

He ran up the stairs and walked into the first bedroom on the right.

There he found a scene that broke his heart.

He found her on the bed with her face buried in his hands. She was crying her heart out.

He cautiously stepped into the room. Draco walked up to Hermione and sat next to her.

Feeling the weight of another person on her bed Hermione looked up.

She saw Draco looking at her intently, as if he was analyzing her.

She put her hands on her face again and shook and her sobs racked through her body.

He did something he never thought he would do before. He held her. He held her as she cried.

She allowed him to pull her onto his lap. She wrapped her hands around him and he did the same to her.

She buried her face in his neck. He could feel hot tears running down his chest.

He held her tight. Almost possessively.

She then did something that made his heart leap up in joy. She squeezed him tight.

They hugged like you would expect lovers to.

She looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry,"

Draco thumbed away a stray tear on her cheek and said, "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for,"

She looked down and let out a little yelp.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! I didn't even realize I got on top of you. I'm so heavy, I'm sorry about that!"

She tried to push herself off of his lap but he held onto her.

"You're not going anywhere, Granger," he growled, "Not until you tell me what happened. I'm not letting you go,"

Hermione's heart soared when he said those words. He didn't want to let her go!

Of course he meant it as a friend, but still. She had an anchor. Someone to talk to for a little while. Someone that would listen, and hopefully not judge her.

She stopped trying to get off of Draco's lap since he had no intention of letting her go.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Draco nodded firmly. "Yes,"

"Also, promise you won't tell anyone. If Rita Skeeter catches a single word of this I'm scared of what would happen,"

"Isn't that son of a bitch dead yet?"

"No, they have her in custody. And where's Laura?"

"She's sleeping. But she's fine,"

"Okay. It's just.. I can't tell you yet. Can we make a kind of Wizard's Oath?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't want to die over a secret. But I won't tell anyone,"

She looked into his grey-blue eyes and whispered, "I know Draco. I trust you. But it's just in case someone forces it out of you. And you won't die. I manipulated the spell a bit to get the results I want. You just feel a bit itchy, that's all. And the more you tell the more uncomfortable you'll get,"

"Alright. Don't we need three people?"

"Nope. _Safidus Apertuhy. _That's it!"

"Now, little lion, explain,"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"What?"

"Lion,"

"I feel like it,"

"Okay then…"

"Continue,"

"It all started when…"

**It's about 30 words short but that's okay, right? I'm mad at fanfiction. They think it's okay to accept anonymous reviews? I don't want any! I like to read up on the people who review my story! That's why the first thing I did when I made my account was turn OFF anonymous reviews! And then they turn it on! -_- I'm really mad. And then they start calling reviews 'comments'. That's for FACEBOOK! I am going to call it REVIEWS for the rest of my life as a fan fiction writer because comments are for FACEBOOK! I'm sorry to those of you who think I'm ranting but I'm way beyond pissed. And I'm too tired with packing (leaving July 5****th**** ) to write every single person's name that reviewed. So thank you my little chickadees and I hope you liked the chapter ^.^ Please REVIEW, not **_**comment. **_**I love you all! Even though I'm pissed with fanfiction! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

"It all started after the War," said Hermione softly.

The war was a very touchy subject among most witches and wizards because almost everyone lost a member of their family one way or the other.

Some had died fighting against the Dark, some against the Light, even the neutrals were killed.

That's why people didn't bring it up anymore unless they had to.

Hermione's parents had ignored her for a while after she restored their memories and told them what she had done.

Now she had a strained relationship with her father but her mother and her were fine again.

Her father just couldn't find it in his heart to forgive his only child.

That broke Hermione's heart, and to this day she only keeps in touch with her mother.

Draco nodded, bringing Hermione back to the present.

"Ron an-"

She was cut off by Draco.

"Don't call him that. He's a fucking asshole. Bastard works too,"

Hermione smiled. No one could make her smile when she was in a state like this. Not even Ginny or Luna, and she was very close to both of them.

"Okay then. So that bastard and I had a small crush on each other for a while and he asked me out. I feel like throwing up now,"

Draco gagged and Hermione laughed.

She was shocked at herself. Yesterday Hermione wouldn't even talk to Draco, let alone sit on his lap!

Again, as all women do, she blamed it on hormones.

He was quite attractive from her view though. His face wasn't all that pale anymore, and it was nice to look at.

His eyes. She could get lost in them. They were like an endless pool of blue. And they weren't just blue. No, they had grey floating around in them too.

His nose was cute in her mind.

His mouth. She loved it when he wasn't trying to smile and the corners of his mouth twitched.

His smile. He looked as if no one could bother him when he was smiling. She loved that smile.

His body might be his best feature. All the stair-climbing and Quidditch playing had done this boy good! His chest was rock hard. He was well muscled, but not like one of those douchebags.

To her, he was perfect.

Draco tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" she said, moving her eyes to his.

"The story?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Anyways, we were fine for the first year. But after, he started acting possessive. If I even _looked _at another guy he would yell at me. Even if I said hi to Harry he would be mad. Harry tried to calm him down but he just said that I didn't mind. But I did, Draco. I cried myself to sleep. And that's not even the worst of it,"

"Then what is it, lion?"

His voice was gentle. Hermione could scream! He was actually listening!

"H- he," her voice faltered, "got me,"

"I don't understand, Princess,"

She could kiss him right then and there! No man had ever showed her that much attention and respect.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, and Draco had to lean in to hear what she said.

"He took advantage of me. When I was sleeping,"

Draco's eyes burned wood. He felt like stamping the life out of that bastard right now!

"That bastard raped you! That fucking son of a bitch!"

Hermione whimpered.

"And that's not the worst of it,"

Draco's eyes widened.

He picked Hermione up and gently put her next to him.

He leaned against the pillows and patted his lap. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

He then proceeded to pick her up and plop her down on his lap so that they both were facing each other.

She smiled and immediately sobered.

He wrapped his strong arms around her once again. She did the same, and leant (A/N: Is the past tense of lean leant or leaned? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) her head against his chest. "He hit me," Draco's reaction was surprising.

He let go of Hermione, clenched his fists, and sent a bottle of ink hurling outside.

"Draco!" she chastised.

But inside, she was surprised at how much he cared for her. Accidental magic only happens when someone's emotions are very strong on something. He hadn't even touched the ink! "I'm sorry," said Draco.

"Don't be," replied Hermione, as they touched their foreheads together.

"But tell me more," urged Draco. "He told me to be a good bitch and make him dinner. After, when I would want to sleep, he would slap me and say, 'Get up bitch, I want a heir.'. I tried to leave him but I was too afraid of what would happen. I was so scared Draco. He hurt me. He broke my trust,"

She started sobbing again and Draco hugged her with all his might.

"I'm sorry Princess. I'm going to go kill that bastard. You don't mind, do you?"

Hermione laughed and Draco's heart swelled.

"Not at all,"

Why was he the only person that could make her happy when she was in tears? Even Ginny couldn't make her feel better. It usually took a few movies and a tub of ice cream.

She felt so alive and free around him. But most importantly, she felt safe.

'_I sound like a crazy lovesick girl,' _thought Hermione, inwardly laughing.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Princess?"

"Yes,"

"Because you deserve to be called that after what you've gone through in life. You deserve the respect of a princess. Plus, you're beautiful!"

At that, Hermione lost it. Only Harry had called her beautiful. No other man.

But since Harry was her best friend it wasn't the same.

She kissed him. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, or why she did it, but she didn't care.

Draco immediately kissed back with as much fire and passion as Hermione if not more.

Hermione's mind was yelling at her to stop, but her heart urged her to continue. She ended a minute later. He looked into her eyes.

He raised a hand and Hermione flinched She didn't want to but it was a habit. Draco saw just how afraid of the male population she was when she flinched at his raised hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me," stuttered Hermione.

She made to back away but Draco planted his hands on her waste.

"It's fine. It was nice actually. Actually, perfect." said Draco with a smile.

"You're perfect," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

Why was this man making her feel so emotional?

"Don't cry Princess,"

And he held her tight as she cried.

THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED! Hope you liked the chappie ^.^ I felt like updating twice so I did. I think this chapter gives you a background of how much of an asshole Ron is. In my opinion, Draco should've kissed her right there and then in the Room of Requirement when she forced Ron (ugh) and Harry to rescue him. I took A LOT of time on this and hope you liked it! Thanks to all my reviewing chickadees! Please review chickadees AND THANKS YOU FOR GETTING ME PAST 50 reviews! I love you chickadees! *muah!*


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 Hermione eventually fell asleep in Draco's arms. She was tired from all the crying. Draco brushed her hair away from her face and smiled.

Why did he like her so much?

Draco's eyes fluttered closed but he was wondering why Hermione left out a part of her story.

'_Why did she leave out the part about Laura being her child?'_

He pondered about the subject for a while but he didn't get any reasonable explanations he fell asleep.

Laura woke up and yawned. She looked around in surprise. Wasn't 'Dawco' with her?

Just then the note Draco had placed on her bedside table started reading, 'Hi Laura! Don't be scared. It's Draco. I'm at Hermione house and if you want to come there then go to the table next to your bed and touch this note. It'll take you to me and Hermione.'

She hesitantly touched a finger to the card and immediately was whisked to Hermione's house.

"Dawco? Mione?"

She looked around Hermione's bedroom and looked at Draco and Hermione. She smiled.

She snuggled up in between both of them and smiled.

She felt like she had a family now. She was safe with them. She loved them.

Hermione opened her eyes and tried to get up. But she couldn't since there was a pair of strong arms around her waist.

"Draco,"

"Draco!"

"What is it? Is *Ronald the Weasel-Bastard* bothering you?" muttered Draco.

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"What did you just call him?" she asked with great difficulty.

"Ronald the Weasel-Bastard. That's his name, isn't it?"

"Merlin, how did you come up with that?"

"Well, I was dreaming and in my dream I was strangling him to death. And then you and Laura were in the background and I called him that,"

It wasn't a lie. He had just…_left _some parts out.

In his dream he and Hermione were happily married with Laura as their daughter and with a boy on the way. He had just chosen to leave that specific part out.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Princess?"

God, she loved it when he called her that!

"You can let go of me now,"

"Oh, sorry," said Draco, blushing furiously.

What was wrong with him? Why was he blushing?

When he looked down to unravel his arms from Hermione's waist he noticed something between them.

Rather, some_one._

He screamed and fell off the bed. Hermione began laughing when she saw what had caused Draco to fall.

Right between them both was Laura! Her laughing face quickly sobered though. How was she going to tell her? Would she accept her?

Draco heard her laughter stop short and got up from the ground to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"It's nothing," said Hermione, turning her back to him.

He walked to the other side of the bed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Worrying about how you'll tell her?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah,"

"I think you should just be honest with her. Don't sugar-coat it. Just say it straight up. 'I'm your mommy,'."

"But what if she asks who her father is?"

"Who is her father?" he asked gently.

Hermione sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I don't know,"

Draco nudged her good-naturedly and said, "So Hermione Granger hit it off with a guy at a party?"

Hermione laughed and smacked his arm. "No, that's atrocious!"

"But on a more serious tone, how did you get pregnant with her? And why did you let her go?"

"I'll tell you the second part first,"

"Okay," nodded Draco.

"So when I found out that Laura was a girl, I was ecstatic. But Ron wasn-"

Draco interjected, "Call him Ronald the Weasel-Bastard,"

Hermione smiled sadly.

"Ronald the Weasel-Bastard wanted a boy to keep the family name. So I lied and told him that it was a boy. He was so happy that he stopped hitting me until after the pregnancy. So he stopped hitting me and touching me for about five months,"

"What happened then? After she was born?"

"He didn't even bother coming to the hospital. Harry and Ginny had to drive me. They both always said that they would let me live with them or give me money if I needed it. Even Ginny hated him. And that's saying a lot considering that he's her brother,"

"What happened then?"

"After Laura was born I begged all of the doctors and nurses to tell Ronald the Weasel-Bastard that the baby died within its first hour. When they saw Harry they thought that he was my husband. So after I explained to them they agreed to tell him that the baby died. They were shocked that my own husband didn't want to witness his own child's birth,"

"I always knew he was an asshole, but not that bad," remarked Draco.

"Well, one of the nurses was in charge of taking Laura to the adoption center. I got a letter in the mail that she was adopted, but that was it,"

"What about the bag?"

"Ah, yes. The bag. I knew what I was going to do the moment I found out that Laura was a girl. I had the bag made at Ollivander's sister's store, Bags Galore. She did it for me, with no questions asked. I had to give it to her somehow. But there was only one person that I could trust with something so important. Luna,"

"Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now continue?"

"Right. So I asked Luna if she could go over to the center and try to find out where Laura lived. You know how Neville is a professor at Hogwarts?"

"Longbottom? Yeah,"

"Well he's helped a lot of kids at Hogwarts find their parents, or at least find good foster parents. Since Luna and him were married no one at the center was surprised that she needed info on Laura. She asked me if I wanted to know where she lived," Hermione paused.

"I said no. Ron was hurting me more and more and I didn't want Laura to have any connections with him. So I said no, and Laura Apparated into Laura's room and gave her the bag,"

"Didn't you ask how she was being treated?" "No. Luna asked if I wanted to know, but I didn't. I had enough problems at the time and worrying about her would just make me an easier target for Ronald the Weasel-Bastard,"

"I see. How'd you get pregnant with Laura though?"

"You mean how I became Laura's mom?"

"You're my mommy?" asked a small voice.

Hermione and Draco looked at Laura then each other.

"Oh," said Draco.

"Crap," finished Hermione.

I hope you liked it chickadees! Also I'm sorry for spelling waist wrong in the previous chapter. I can't believe that I have 77 reviews already! I started this story on June 23rd and it's the 29th today! 77 reviews in 6 days! I'm so happy chickadees :D And 7 is my favorite number! I love you all chickadees, I honestly can't believe it hasn't been a full week already! I'm gonna call all the people who review this chapter the Madders! The first three letter of my middle name start with MAD so yup :D I love you, please review Madders! *Thanks to The-Always-Angel for the RONALD THE WEASEL-BASTARD idea! And is bunching my stories together so PLEASE PLEASE ask me if you need me to PM you the chappie


	9. Chapter 9

ATTENTION PEOPLE READING THIS IF MY STORY IS ONE BIG PARAGRAPH WAIT AN HOUR OR SO AND IT SHOULD BE BETTER. I'M SORRY BUT IS DOING IT, NOT ME. ALSO I'M SORRY ABOUT THE A/N NOT BEING IN BOLD. AGAIN, IT'S NOT ME. PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING BECAUSE OF THIS. :( AL A/N'S WILL BE IN CAPITALS UNTIL FIXES THIS PROBLEM. CH Hermione's heart stopped. This wasn't how she was going to explain it to her! She was afraid that Laura would despise her for not telling her earlier. She wasn't gonna lie. She was scared. In less than 24 hours she had become close friends with a former enemy, met up with a friend, and most importantly, found her daughter. "Yes, Laura. I am your mother," said Hermione quietly. Hermione hadn't expected Laura's reaction at all. "Yay! Can we go to Disney?" squealed the little girl. "D-Disney? What?" Laura wasn't mad? Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Disney World!" said Laura impatiently. "The lady who brought me the bag told me that you wanted to take me there!" Hermione wiped a stray tear from her face and said, "Yes, of course. Are you surprised that I'm your mom?" "Yeah Mama but I still love you!" She ran up to Hermione and hugged her legs. Hermione heart soared. She was a mother! "Who's my daddy though?" Hermione immediately dropped her smile and frowned. "Well, you see Laura-" Draco cut her off with an, "Want to go to Olive Garden © for lunch?" Laura nodded. Hermione shot Draco a grateful smile. She could tell that Draco wanted to know about Laura but was refraining from asking since her emotional walls were destroyed enough already. "Joining us, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head no. "Thank you Draco, but I need to relax for a while. And I really appreciate you taking her," Disappointment flashed on his face but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "No problem. Do you have a cell phone?" "Yeah. Do you?" "Yup. Could I um, well, maybe get your number?" asked Draco. "Sure!" laughed Hermione. "Bye Mommy!" Hermione smiled. "Bye sweetheart!" They quickly exchanged numbers and Draco left with Laura. Hermione locked the door after they had left and walked back upstairs. She leaned back on the pillows and thought about the last 2 hours. Draco holding her. Comforting her. Cuddling with her. Putting his hands on her waist. She kissing him. Why had she kissed him? Was it just the spur of the moment? Yes, that was it. But why had she woken up with his hands possessively around her waist? Why did she feel so _good _around him? So comfortable? So safe. Hermione was annoyed with herself for putting so many thoughts into her head. Now she would have them floating around in her head until she found answers to them. She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a copy of her favorite book, _Little Women ©'._ She pulled out her bookmark and turned to page 177. Her mind drifted into the book, and before she knew it, she was with Jo, Meg, Amy, and Beth.

Draco walked hand in hand with Laura back to his house. He smiled at how her little hand fit into his. He would love to have someone his age to do that with. After they got to the house Draco showed her how to use the shower and went to his room. He took a shower and changed into a striped shirt and jeans. He walked into Laura's room and sat down on the bed to wait for her. Laura walked in a minute later with a hair brush in her hand. "Hi Dawco! Can we go see my mommy later?" "Sure Laura," smiled Draco. Draco and Laura Apparated to Olive Garden © and Laura surprisingly (and luckily) had no ill effects from the Apparation. The waitress smiled and Laura and Draco and led them to a small booth in the corner. "So, Laura, what do you think of Hermione being your mother?" "She's really nice and funny and pretty too! I only wish I knew who my daddy was," "Me too, Laura, me too," muttered Draco. (For some reason I just imagined Voldemort popping in saying, 'Hay girl! What do you think of my new leggings?' to Laura XD I have a messed up mind.) The waitress brought Draco an adult menu and Laura a kid's menu.' Laura pointed to the pizza and asked, "Could I please have this Dawco? Please? I'll help around the house if you want," He glanced at the menu and replied, "Why would you need to work around the house for? It's only three dollars," "Whenever my pretend mommy and daddy went out to a restaurant they said that I had to clean the house by the time they got back otherwise I wouldn't get any food," said Laura sadly. "Well three dollars is no problem for me Laura," "Thanks Dwaco!" Draco laughed. "Would you mind sticking to Dawco?" "Not at all Dawco," said Laura solemnly. They both laughed and then the waitress and asked for their order. "Fettuccine Alfredo and a pizza off the kid's menu." "Thanks. And drinks?" said the waitress. "Sprite © and a lemonade," "Okay. I'll be back with your order shortly!" said the waitress, scribbling in her notebook. She took their menus and walked to the kitchen. "So Dawco, do you like Mommy?" "My mommy or yours?" teased Draco. Though he was in a playful mood he was caught off guard at her innocent question. Did he like her? Laura giggled and replied, "Mine! You're a silly-billy Dawco!" Draco silently wondered if he would ever have a little child call him a silly-billy. It was a silly thought but it made him smile. His very own child. His characteristics and charm. Laura interrupted his thoughts with a, "Well do you like her?" "As what? As a friend or more?" Laura cocked her head to one side adorably and said, "More than a friend! Dawco, I thought you were a smarty-pants!" "No, but your mom is," said Draco fondly. HEY GUYS! I'M PROBABLY GOING TO CRY NOW. I HAVE 92 REVIEWS WITH ONLY 8 CHAPTERS! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO THE 100TH REVIEWER :D SO TO MY GUEST REVIEWERS IF YOU'RE GONNA BE THE HUNDREDTH LEAVE ME A NAME TO THANK YOU WITH! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND LOVE, I LOVE YOU MADDERS! I HOPE WE GET TO 100 TODAY GUYS! LOVE YOU! PLEASE REVIEW MADDERS!


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

I'M SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING BEING CROWDED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. SO I'M ENTERING TWICE BETWEEN EACH LINE. IMPORTANT A/N AT END.

"Well Dawco, do you like her?"

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" asked Draco, trying to change the subject.

"Chocolate, and no changing the sujbect,"

"The sujbect? Do you mean subject?"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Guess so. Anyways, are you going to live with Hermione now?"

Laura's happy face turned into a frown and she said slowly, "I don't know Dawco. I don't want to leave you,"

Draco's heart softened at the little girl's words.

"Thanks Laura. But she's your mother after all,"

"Will I be able to visit you though?"

Draco laughed.

"You live right next to me! I'll see you every day,"

"Oh yeah!"

The waitress came back from the kitchen with their orders and set them in front of the appropriate person.

Laura and Draco ate fully without many words.

After their meals were finished Draco called the waitress over for the dessert menu.

After looking through it Draco decided on a cup of mint chocolate ice cream while Laura chose the chocolate.

After finishing their dessert Draco paid the bill and took Laura by the hand into an alley on the side of the restaurant.

After Apparating into Draco's house Laura wanted to take a nap so Draco kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

Draco sat down into his favorite green armchair and placed his chin in his left hand. He began to think.

Why was Hermione being so secretive about Laura's father?

He wondered if he would ever raise a kid like that. Smart, beautiful, and fun.

Why couldn't he have one with someone? A family was all he wanted.

Narcissa, his mother, attended to him, but wasn't allowed to show too much affection because of Lucius. He _wanted _a mother to tuck him in and read him a story. He _wanted _a father that would take him outside and teach him Quidditch techniques.

All he wanted was a family. A loving, caring, kind, funny family.

He sat back in his chair wondering who had his baby.

_Draco walked into the bank. The sperm bank._

_He was going to donate._

_He smirked to himself._

_What witch wouldn't want to have a child with Draco Malfoy?_

_He didn't know why he was doing it but it felt right. He felt like helping a girl who so desperately wanted babies but couldn't._

"_Name please," said the grumpy old lady at the counter._

"_Draco Malfoy," he replied clearly._

"_What is your reason for donating sperm today Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I want to help a girl who can't have children the normal way,"_

"_Very well," said the witch, writing down all he said, "Would you like no strings attached or do you want a link to yourself?"_

"_I don't understand," he said untruthfully. He had understood but wanted to make sure that he was right._

"_No strings attached means that whoever gets your sperm will not be able to find out who the father is. The other option is leaving everything open. The mother of the child can track you down," she finished._

"_No strings attached please. And you're positive that whoever receives my sperm will never know?"_

"_Positive. Once we check that your sperm is ready for use we burn this paper itself," she said, pointing at the paper in front of her._ "_You will receive your payment in one to two weeks regardless of whether your sperm is useable or not," she added._

"_Thank you," nodded Draco._

_The lady motioned for him to follow an elderly man._

_The man silently took Draco into a little room and left him with instructions and a cup._

_Draco was to put the cup on a tray in the back of the room after he was finished, and the tray would disappear to the laboratory to be tested._

'_For an unlucky girl,' Draco thought._ _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ _After putting the cup on the tray Draco watched it disappear. He slowly walked out of the room without a backwards glance._

_He wondered who would get it. His child. His child was going to be raised by someone else._

_After getting home he was so angry with himself for doing that. He'd never get to meet his kid. _

_He punched a hole in the kitchen wall and walked into his bedroom, hand shaking in agony._

He opened his eyes to his shirt being pulled.

"Yes Laura?"

"I had a nightmare Dawco," whispered a little voice sadly.

His eyes moved quickly to Laura's face and he picked her up.

He gently put her down on his lap and asked, "Do you want to tell me about it Laura?"

"Okay," she sniffed, "but only if you call Mommy over,"

"I don't know how she's feeling though,"

"You have her number, don't you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione sat up suddenly after hearing her cell phone ring.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello, Draco?"

"Hey Mione, Laura had a nightmare. Could you come over? She refuses to talk to me without you," Her smile dropped immediately. She hadn't even noticed Draco calling her 'Mione' since she was too worried about Laura.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice popped into her head.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll be over in five,"

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I'M LEAVING TOMORROW AT LIKE 6 AM AND IT'LL TAKE 28 HOURS TO GET TO THIS PLACE I'M GOING SINCE WE HAVE TO CHANGE PLANES THREE TIMES.

PLEASE REVIEW MADDERS, I LOVE YOU ALL! ALSO I HAVE TO ADJUST TO JETLAG AND MEET RELATIVES SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK (I'M THERE A MONTH) BUT NO PROMISES :(. LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY IF THIS DOESN'T SHOW UP RIGHT!


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11 [Check out important A/N at the end.]**

Hermione slowly made her way to Draco's house with a frown on her face.

She pushed on his front door, and finding that it was open, she walked in.

She strolled over to the living room and heard whimpers coming from the spacious room.

She rushed into the room and grabbed Laura from Draco's lap.

"What happened baby? Are you okay?"

Hermione was hugging Laura tightly while Draco put his hands behind his head and relaxed into the chair.

Laura gasped for breath.

"Mommy – can't – breathe!"

"Oh sorry honey. I'm just worried about you. What was your nightmare about?" asked Hermione frantically.

Laura took a deep breath.

"It's going to take a looong time," said Laura, gesturing with her hands to show Hermione and Draco just how long her nightmare was.

Lightning flashed and the sound of thunder was heard in the distance. All of a sudden rain started pouring from the grey clouds and Hermione smiled at Draco.

He winked and said to Laura, "We have plenty of time,"

"Okay. So first I was with my pretend mommy and daddy. It was the day that they were taking Mary to the picnic with her friend because it was her birthday,"

"Who's Mary?"

"I didn't tell you, Mommy?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"That's my pretend mommy and daddy's daughter. She gets everything. She has a room and a bed and toys and all I get is a broom closet with a couple rags and old crayons that they give me when they have a party going on. I'm not allowed out of my closet during parties and birthdays. The neighbor comes to our house and eats all our food and watches TV and then she blames it on me. She's supposed to be watching me," answered Laura softly.

"I'm sorry baby,"

Hermione took Laura's small hand in her's and squeezed it.

"So the neighbor got sick and couldn't take care of me. They didn't want to take me with them but they had to. Mary and her friend Amanda were teasing me,"

At this the little girl's chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears.

Hermione could only see Laura's back so she didn't see Laura's tears threatening to fall.

Draco, however, had.

He quickly rose from his seat and sauntered over to Hermione. He took a seat next to her and pulled Laura onto his lap.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you,"

Hermione was shocked at Draco's method of making a much upset Laura feel better. She'd never had thought that 'big bad Draco Malfoy' would be capable of comforting a girl.

But… then again…. He did comfort her earlier today.

Draco's voice was soothing to Laura, and it urged her to continue with her rather unpleasant story.

"Mary kept saying how she wished I was dead. And then Mary's mom joined in. She said that if she could go back in time, she wouldn't have stole from the store so she wouldn't have adopted me,"

"I don't get it Laura," said Draco slowly.

"Yeah baby. Why would she have to adopt you?"

"She stole something really expsive from a store and the guy told her she could adopt a baby or go to jail for a year. She picked the baby, and that was me. I heard her telling Mary. Mary is 7 now,"

"Oh," said Hermione. That was all she really had to say. But really, what else do you say in response to a matter as serious as this?

"Then what happened Laura?" asked Draco.

His face was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he was terrified.

What young child had to go through that? She wasn't even _five _yet!

Laura continued with her story.

"Then my pretend daddy hit me with the belt because I ate some bread crumbs that they put out for the birds. All of a sudden we were in the dark and you and daddy wer-"

"She was cut off by Hermione's, "Who?"

"What did I say?"

"You said daddy,"

"Oh. I meant Dawco,"

All Hermione could think of was why and how Laura had slipped that up.

How do you confuse 'Dawco' and 'Daddy'?

"Anyways, before Mommy interrupted me," smiled Laura slyly, "here's the rest of it,"

Her smile dropped from her face as she resumed telling about her nightmare.

"You and Dawco – sorry about that Dawco, I didn't mean to call you daddy – were hanging over a big pot and the pot was REALLY hot. Like bubbling,"

"What happened then sweetheart?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"My pretend mommy and daddy and Mary were about to cut the rope holding you guys. Someone tied me to a chair and I was really upset because I wanted to rescue you guys,"

"And then what?"

"I woke up crying,"

"Aww, come here baby," cooed Hermione, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"No, she's mine!" growled Draco.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"It's okay guys, there's enough of me for everyone!" exclaimed Laura, throwing an arm around each of their necks.

They all laughed until they had tears coming out of their eyes.

"I love you Mommy,"

It was as if time had frozen. Both Hermione and Draco stopped mid-laugh and stared at Laura.

"What? D-did I say something wrong?" asked the little girl, eyes watering and biting her bottom lip.

"No, no, not at all. It's just – I love you too Laura," said Hermione with a warm smile.

As Laura ran into Hermione's outstretched arms for a hug, Draco couldn't help but grimace.

Where was his loving family?

Though Hermione wasn't married and she and Laura had just met each other, they seemed so complete. So incredibly together. So _happy._

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it took SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE. My mom, me, and my two little sisters stayed at my mom's relative's house and my dad stayed at his relative's house. And my dad had his laptop with him -_- I think I'm traveling on a plane tomorrow (or train, this jetlag is messing with my mind!) and so I MAY be able to type up another chapter and publish it the next time I get wifi. If I'm traveling by plane then it'll take an hour, and by train 12-14. **

**Anyways, I am really sorry for the late update (it's my dad's fault, really).**

**I love all you MADDERS and please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

Hermione and Laura's hugging ended with a very loud noise coming from Hermione's stomach.

"Excuse me," whispered Hermione, blushing furiously. "I haven't had any lunch today so I'm a bit hungry,"

Draco looked at his watch and exclaimed, "It's three thirty already! No wonder you're hungry!"

"It's half past three already? Wow,"

"Do you wanna, you know, go get a late lunch somewhere?" asked Draco hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head and replied, "I don't usually go anywhere for lunch. I was planning on making lunch. But if you really want me to then I'll go with you,"

"Whatever you want Mione – I can call you that right?"

"Sure, and whatever _you_ want Draco," said Hermione, "Merlin knows you've done more than enough for me already,"

She shot a fond look at Laura who smiled brightly at her.

"Well, you know, I can cook really well," said Draco proudly, puffing his chest out with pride.

"Really?" said Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," confirmed Draco.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, how about you show me and Laura just how superior Malfoys are to everyone else in the fine art of cooking?" smirked Hermione.

It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You dare doubt me, Draco Malfoy?"

"Everyone knows that women are superior to men in the kitchen, Malfoy,"

"I always thought you were one of those women's right supporters, Granger,"

"Ability in the kitchen has absolutely NOTHING to do with women's rights, Malfoy,"

"Then how do we prove what gender's better than the other?"

"I don't know,"

"How about a cook-off?"

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing Mr. Malfoy?"

"I do think it is Ms. Granger,"

"So Laura's the judge?"

"No! She'll pick you since you're her mom!" Draco crossed his arms with a huff.

"If she's _my _daughter, who she is, she'll be fair, just like me,"

"Why don't we just ask Laura?"

"Fine with me,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

At the same exact time both looked over at the couch Laura was on.

Their eyes – one chocolate brown and the other a deep blue – landed on a sleeping baby girl. Well, not exactly a baby, but a sleeping four year old.

"What now?" asked Hermione with a miffed expression. She'd wanted to show Draco how amazing her work in the kitchen was.

"Isn't it obvious, Granger? We let her sleep,"

"So what do we do?"

"I'm pretty hungry. Want to make me a sandwich?"

Hermione snorted. No, it wasn't lady-like, but it expressed her feelings on the subject effectively.

"In your dreams Malfoy! Why don't _you _cook for _me_?"

Draco put his hands up in defeat.

"Why don't we just go out and eat

something?"

"Alright,"

"Where?"

"NYPD©. Ever been there?"

"Nope. Let's go,"

"What about Laura? We can't just leave her here,"

"What about the note I left her?"

"She can't just Apparate in. It's a Muggle pizza place,"

"Can we order home?"

Hermione smiled.

"I'll call Domino's©,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco had set up the media room while Hermione called Domino's©.

"Draco?" called Hermione's voice from the living room.

Draco shouted back, "What?"

"Do you like olives and green peppers?"

"Sure,"

The truth was that Draco didn't give a crap about what he ate. He was just happy that he got to spend more time with Hermione.

He'd lived next to her for three years and had ONE conversation with her. _One._

And then Laura was magically thrown into their lives.

"Draco? Pizza's here,"

Hermione's voice brought him back into reality.

"You didn't pay already, did you?"

"I did. It wasn't much,"

"I don't care. You're the guest,"

"Do I look like I care? And besides, you've done a lot for me already," smiled Hermione.

Draco smiled back. He seemed to be doing that often lately.

Hermione pushed the recliners together so that the armrests were touching. She then proceeded to place the pizza box on top of the armrests.

"Ready Mione?"

"Yeah, but there's something I wanted to talk about first,"

Draco sat down in his chair and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Shoot,"

"You know our kiss earlier today?"

Draco buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Leave it to you, Hermione, to over-analyze a simple kiss!"

Hermione giggled.

"That's me!"

"Well yeah, I know the kiss, what about it?"

"I know this probably sounds like really really weird but.. well…"

"Yes?"

"I liked it. I seriously liked it. Don't question me or judge me, because even if you do, I don't give a fuck. All I want to know was how you felt during it,"

Draco pondered over this. He had liked it, no _loved_ it, but should he tell her?

"I seriously loved it. I've kissed a lot of girls during my life time –"

"You're like 22. And didn't you have that whole Slytherin Sex God thing going for you at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I did. Wanna confirm my title?" asked Draco suggestively.

Hermione laughed and smacked his arm.

"You are such a shameless flirt!"

"Thank you! And like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me.."

Hermione flushed pink and smiled sheepishly.

"I've kissed a lot of chicks but kissing you was way different. I kind of felt sparks or whatever crap those romance novel authors call it,"

"Haha," laughed Hermione mockingly.

"You know, it's been too long since you kissed a real man,"

"No, I kissed one just yesterday,"

"No, you kissed me today, remember?"

"You're talking about the last time I kissed a real man right?"

"Yes…"

"Well Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna came over yesterday and I gave Harry and Neville both a kiss on the cheek," smirked Hermione.

Draco looked confused for a minute. When he finally understood Hermione's taunt he pouted and turned around so that his back was facing her.

"Don't be mad at me Draco. You never said the last time I kissed a real man that _wasn't _like a brother to me," whispered Hermione, putting her chin on Draco' s shoulder.

Draco smiled wickedly and turned around quickly. He immediately started tickling Hermione who couldn't speak at all since she was laughing so hard.

She managed to get out, "Draco – please – stop!"

Ten minutes later, both Hermione and Draco were exhausted. Hermione from being tickled and Draco from resisting Hermione's well-aimed punches.

Hermione yawned and stretched out on the floor.

"I'm tired," she said.

"So am I,"

"I think I'll eat the pizza later-"

"Hermione?"

All he heard was the soft breathing of Hermione Granger.

And somehow a couple hours later, Hermione was found on top of Draco. Many people roll in their sleep, and one of them was Hermione.

Some people randomly cuddle up to things in their sleep, and one of those people was Draco. So it was only natural that he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

And everyone moves around in bed, either while finding their soft spot or sleeping. So it was only natural that Hermione and Draco's clothes had gotten rumpled.

So imagine Harry James Potter's surprise when he sees these two enemies wrapped in each other's arms in a very _compromising _position.

**Wanna stab me for writing this? Hate it? Dislike it? Like it? Love it? Wanna marry me for writing this? Let me know in a review!**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. We traveled on an overnight bus for 6 and ½ hours yesterday and I got here at 5:30 AM. So yesterday has been all about catching up on sleep. This story is unfortunately coming to an end. But I have 3 ideas bouncing around in my head for a new one! And…. There's gonna be ATLEAST 4 or 5 more chapters. After this I'm gonna make a poll that asks 'Do you want me to make a sequel after this?'. Please vote :) And please review :) I cried the other day since I've got so many amazing reviews :D Review Madders! I want feedback on my writing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I Can Help

Chapter 13

DramioneForever123

A/N at end :)

Harry scrambled out of the bushes in Hermione's backyard. Hermione insisted that whenever he Apparated he should do it in the backyard so that her Muggle neighbors (so pretty much everyone except her and Draco) wouldn't see anything suspicious.

Yes, he knew how to Apparate, but he still had trouble at times. Which is why he fell in the bushes.

He picked up the blanket the James had taken when they left Hermione's house the previous day.

He then casually walked around to Hermione's door and knocked.

He knocked again after a few minutes. Hermione's house was big but it usually didn't take this long for her to answer the door.

He decided to walk over to Draco's house and ask if he had seen Hermione going anywhere. Her car was in the driveway, but maybe she went for a walk.

He took one look at the snake-shaped knocker and decided to knock with his knuckles instead. Snakes still slightly scared him after the second year incident. (A/N: I didn't notice the alliteration until re-reading! :P)

He heard footsteps coming up to the door.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo*

Laura meanwhile, had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. She woke up and was wondering what to do when she heard a knock on the door.

Not knowing better, she opened the door just wide in enough to stick her head through.

"Hello, mister," she chirped happily. "What's your name?"

'_Malfoy has a daughter?' _thought Harry.

"Um, Harry," replied Harry, running his hands through his hair nervously. "Can I speak to uh, Mal-Draco?" asked Harry, correcting himself.

Laura frowned.

"Who's Mal-Dawco?"

Harry grinned. It was hard not to crack a smile at how innocent Laura was.

"I meant _Draco_. And what's your name?"

"Laura! That's what Dawco named me! You can come in now if you want,"

Laura opened the door wide or Harry to come in.

Harry entered and shut the door behind him, laughing to himself about how Laura let a complete stranger into the house.

"So can you tell me Draco is?"

"I can do more! Mione's there too!"

As Laura pulled Harry in the direction of the media room, he wondered why Hermione was here.

Laura showed Harry to the media room. She pointed to Draco and Hermione and said, "That's them!"

Distracted, Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, kid,"

Hermione was sleeping. There was nothing wrong about that. But she was tangled up with…. him! Malfoy of all people!

Harry made a strangled noise and ran around the house until he found a fireplace. He grabbed a pot on the mantle that was, sure enough, filled with Floo powder.

He yelled, "12, Grimmauld Place!"

He ran upstairs to where a tired looking Ginny was making James sleep.

"GINNY GINNY GINNY! Hermione's been at it with Malfoy!"

James' startled cry filled the air as Ginny glared at Harry with the intensity of a 1000 suns.

Harry winced as Ginny smacked the back of his head.

"Here, give him to me," said Harry, rubbing his head.

As soon as James came in contact with Harry's arms he stopped crying and watched his father with his soft brown eyes.

Ginny smiled at the thought of some sleep, but Harry had different ideas.

"Ginny, let's go see Hermione! She's tangled up with Malfoy! What if he kidnapped her?"

"Harry, love, shut up,"

Ginny grabbed the Floo powder and yelled, "Draco Malfoy's house!" since they didn't know exactly what to call it.

Harry did the same thing, and met Ginny in front of the fireplace.

Harry led the way to the media room. Well actually, he just led them in circles until he found the room.

Harry gagged when he saw Hermione and Draco, but Ginny smiled.

"That's so cute! I hope Hermione settles down with him,"

"How can you say that?" argued Harry.

"Harry James Potter, you bloody wanker! I don't give a shit if she's sleeping with a freaking anaconda! I bet she's happier with the Ferret than she ever was with Ronald! And if you _dare_ wake them up, I swear, the whole world will learn exactly how whipped you are!" thundered Ginny quietly.

The way she whispered it made Harry want to sit in a corner and cry.

Harry slowly made his way to the fireplace (after dropping the blanket on the recliner), with Ginny tagging along.

"I'm sorry honey," said Harry mournfully. He knew his wife had an INSANE temper when angered, so he tried his best to stay on her good side.

"That's okay. I'm sorry too. I'm just tired," smiled Ginny. "I think Mum would enjoy watching James for a day,"

Hand-in-hand, Harry and Ginny walked through the fire after deciding to dump their new-born son into the loving hands of Mrs. Weasley for a day.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo*

Hermione woke up with a horrible headache. She tried to get up but failed miserably since two strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

She looked from his arms up to his face and almost screamed.

She hadn't done anything, had she? Probably not.

"Draco?"

"Mmm," he mumbled sleepily.

"Move your arms please,"

"But you're so warm,"

Hermione smiled. She'd certainly never been called that before.

"Still, I'm hungry. And my head hurts. And we're on the fucking ground,"

"My, my, Hermione, who'd have thought that you would be cursing? Especially with a four-year-old in the house,"

"Um.. Draco? Where exactly _is _Laura?"

"Oh shit. I don't know," said Draco hurriedly. He got up from Hermione and stretched.

Hermione then saw the blanket that Harry had left on the recliner.

"Oh, I guess Harry stopped by," said Hermione, more to herself than Draco.

Draco stopped.

"Potter was in my house?!"

"I don't exactly know, but his son James borrowed a blanket last night and he must have brought it back. Can we just find Laura first?"

"Yeah, that would be the smarter thing to do, wouldn't it?"

Draco and Hermione walked through Draco's house hand-in-hand. Neither of them had realized - or if they did, they didn't bother.

Hermione pushed the kitchen door open to find…..

Hey chickadees! I'm really sorry that it took me so long. Around five months. That's crazy! Thanks to The-Always-Angel for Ginny's rant and to XDramioneLoverx for convincing me that I should pick up this story again. I'm truly very sorry, and if you liked this chapter, please review!

Wanna eat me? Hate me? Dislike me? Like me? Love me? Wanna kidnap Tom Felton and place him into my bed?

Lol, let me know dolls, I love you ALL and I'm so very very sorry for not updating sooner! UPDATE: CHAPTER ISN'T UPLOADING PROPERLY SO I'M VERY SORRY THIS IS MY FIFTH TRY AND I EVEN DOUBLE 'ENTERED' SO AGAINI I'M SORRY AND IF YOU NEED ME TO JUST ASK ME TO PM YOU THE CHAPPIE. BUT IF YOU DO, REVIEW HERE PLEASE! HAHA :)


	14. Chapter 14

I Can Help

Chapter 14

DramioneForever123

I'm double spacing so that the story doesn't appear all clumped together. Sorry to Pug1998 who had to read the scrunched up version of chapter 13!

Flour. Flour everywhere. On the stove, on the counters, even on top of the fridge.

Hermione and Draco looked for Laura in the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen Hermione realized that the father of her child must have been very energetic since she certainly wasn't.

She suddenly realized that it wouldn't be enough to just know by the purple bag. She would need to know for sure.

Yes, Laura had the purple bag, and she also had the same eyes, but was that really enough evidence to bring a four-year-old into her home?

Draco in the meanwhile, was opening cabinets to look for Laura. He walked around the enormous kitchen while Hermione hunted in the seven pantries.

When he reached the last cabinet he declared, "If she's not here then I don't know where she is,"

He opened the cabinet… and got a face full of flour.

Sputtering, he wiped his face.

Hermione laughed. Almost a split-second later though, she realized that she would regret it.

Laura stepped out of the cabinet giggling while Draco grabbed two handfuls of flour.

He shoved them in her face, and began the Flour War.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO*

If a kitchen was a mess _before_ Hermione and Draco walked in, then _after_ it was a freaking catastrophe.

Hermione and Draco sat back to back, trying to stop laughing since their ribs were hurting horribly. Every time they thought that they had calmed down, one of them would look at the other and burst out laughing, starting it again.

Eventually, they were laughing so much that they were wheezing. Laura, who had been quietly sitting on Draco's lap, pulled Draco's shirt.

"Dawco, I wanna get this yucky stuff off!"

"Well, um Hermione? Would you like to do the honors?"

Draco didn't seem too thrilled at bathing Laura.

"Sure," smiled Hermione, picking Laura up. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Uh, sure, but you guys aren't coming back after you shower or whatever?" Draco's grinned turned into a frown when he realized that he wouldn't see Hermione and Laura until the next morning. It was around six now, and it _had _only been one full day that he'd had Laura, but he felt so attached to her already. It's amazing how close you could get to someone in drastic situations.

"Well, if you want us to. But I was planning on getting Laura settled in," The truth was that Hermione really wanted to spend some alone time with Laura. What if _you_ had a daughter that you had to give up? And if she magically appeared into your lives four year later?

"But.. um…" Draco was getting desperate. He had gotten so used to the prospect of having other people in his house that he felt rather lonely when he realized that Laura and Hermione would be leaving.

"Bye Dawco!" yelled Laura.

Draco racked his mind for something he could say to get Hermione and Laura to come back after their shower, or better yet, shower here.

Just as Hermione was about to walk through the door he yelled, "Wait!"

Hermione turned back and eyed Draco questioningly.

"Do you have a room set up for Laura?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Actually, I don't. I didn't even think of that,"

"Do you both want to sleep here? Laura hasn't slept in her bed yet, and you could have one of the guest bedrooms," asked Draco nervously.

Hermione looked at Laura. Laura grinned.

"Laura wants to stay here, but only if it wouldn't be too much of a trouble. I'll get her things first thing in the morning,"

Draco grinned.

"Great! I'd love for Laura to be here! And you too, of course,"

"So we'll shower and meet you here in around an hour. And we need to clean up too. Sounds good?"

"Yup! But you don't need to help me clean up. I'll take care of it,"

Draco tried to get them to shower here, but Hermione refused as Draco had done enough for them already and she didn't need to add to his water bills.

Draco walked them out and waited until they entered the house.

He then stepped inside his house and sauntered into his bedroom. He put out a pair of gray sweatpants and an old faded red t-shirt. He walked into the shower, happy that he would be rid of the powdery flour.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO*

Draco walked out of his bedroom, freshly showered. He walked into the kitchen, careful not to step on the flour. Which was very hard since the whole floor was coated in it.

Eventually, he decided to just stand outside the kitchen and just _Scourgify_ the mess.

"_Scourgify_," he murmured, watching as the kitchen gradually became cleaner.

He brought out an old popcorn popper that he had and blew the dust off.

Following the instructions he poured a half-cup of kernels in. He then plugged it in, whistling a tune as he watched the kernels carefully.

As he sat around, he remembered the pizza he had ordered earlier in the day. Giving the kernels one last look, he exited the room to get the pizza.

After getting it, he slid it onto a pizza tray and shoved it into the oven at 350 for 10 minutes.

As Draco finished pouring the popcorn into theater sized buckets he heard a gentle knock on the door.

He opened the door and smiled seeing Hermione and Laura. Hermione was wearing red pajamas with little golden hearts all over them. Laura however, was wearing a much too big long sleeved shirt.

"Laura left her clothes here, so I gave her one of my shirts to wear. Could you show us her room?"

Draco nodded and led them to Laura's room after saying "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me,"

Hermione smiled and shut the door. She looked at Laura's clothes sadly. Apparently Mary used all of these clothes and they were handed down to Laura.

"Tomorrow we can go get you some good clothes sweetheart. Some that actually fit right,"

"Okay Mommy!"

Hermione smiled. She loved hearing that, but she decided that she wouldn't respond to it until it was 100% sure.

As she shrunk the pajama top Laura was wearing into a little night gown she asked, "Laura, do you remember that names of your pretend parents?"

Hey chickadees! Thanks to ~ Pug1998 ~ XDramioneLoverx ~ adrianiforever ~ Slytherin Princess 1313 ~ moonlight heartlightingstars ~ The-Always-Angel and ~ GirlSwagg21 for reviewing! It means a lot to me and I'm extremely glad I decided to make use of the holidays by writing more chapters instead of just sitting around doing nothing. I'm actually making a Harry Potter quotes wall, and I'm starting to think that I'm obsessed. But hey, Harry Potter's a good kind of obsession, right? :)

Anyways, love all of you as always, and please review! It makes my day whenever I see your reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

I Can Help

Chapter 15

DramioneForever123

Hey! For some reason, bold isn't showing up :/ Sorry for the inconvenience!

As she shrunk the pajama top Laura was wearing into a little night gown she asked, "Laura, do you remember that names of your pretend parents?"

Laura frowned. "I-I think so," "My pretend mommy's name is Pansy. And my pretend daddy's is Vincent. I think,"

Hermione shuddered. She couldn't think of a more disgusting, foul pairing.

"Do you know their last name sweetie?"

"I think it's Crabbe,"

Hermione sighed. They knew the facts, but the problem was who knew how much these Slytherins would fight back? Yes, they _were _a snotty family, but they _were_ very, very rich from the money they had inherited from their parents.

They could easily bribe the judge in a court case. She would need as much evidence as possible. She would need a Pensive.

Hermione and Laura joined Draco in the kitchen. He was removing the pizza from the oven when they walked in.

Draco got out a few paper plates (he didn't feel like doing the dishes), pizza cutter, and a bottle of ginger ale.

He poured Hermione and himself a full glass, and Laura a half.

When he handed it to her, she was shocked.

"You mean… I can drink it?"

Draco nodded, and the look of joy on Laura's face melted his heart.

After cutting the pizza into eight slices, he put one on Laura's place, two on Hermione's, and three on his own.

Laura held the door while Hermione grabbed the glasses and Draco took the plates.

"Where are we eating Dawco?" asked Laura, her bright brown eyes shining up at him.

"Well, I was thinking the media room. What do you think?"

"Is that the room with the ice cream?"

"It sure is. Oh shi-shoot, I forgot the popcorn,"

"Let's do it!" screamed Laura, running as fast as she could to the room.

"Do you want me to get it Dawco?" mocked Hermione good-naturedly.

Draco grinned evilly. "That's fine, Mione, I'll get it,"

Hermione smiled, but she felt so… good? She felt so comfortable around him even though she knew him for only a day. Being in his company was like a ray of sunshine on a rainy, cloudy day. He picked her up when she was down. He made her laugh. What more did she need? Oh, right, he was devilishly handsome. All in all, he was everything she wanted, everything she needed. He was perfect.

Hermione shook her head. _'This is NOT the time brain!'_

"Everything okay?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I'm good, just blanked out for a second,"

"So I'll go get the popcorn. You and Laura can pick out the movie,"

Draco smiled as Hermione pulled Laura over to the cabinet.

She was so.. pure. You just had to be yourself around her. She was funny to be around. She was kind, light-hearted, and mind-blowingly attractive. He was starting to feel almost dependant on her.

'_What am I saying? I've known her for one bloody day!'_

Draco returned with the popcorn and saw Hermione and Laura cuddled up on one recliner.

Setting the popcorn down he asked, "Do you want me to get a couch in here?"

"Can you?" asked Laura, jumping off of Hermione. Hermione followed, wondering what Draco would do.

"Of course! It's magic,"

Draco walked to the less used side of the room and pulled a lever. Instantly the recliners folded inwards and the whole floor spun so that a very soft couch took the place of the recliners.

"Ta-da!"

Laura watched astonishedly as Draco lifted up three of the cushions and brought out three blankets.

"Ooh, Dawco! That's so cool! Can you show me how you do that? Can I do that? Please? Please? Pretty pretty please with a huge diamond on top?" squealed Laura.

"Sure, you can do it next time. But I don't really want a huge diamond. I might choke on it. Could we change it to, I don't know, maybe a cherry instead?"

"Sure!" Laura high-fived Draco.

Hermione sat down and patted the seat next to her. Laura ran up and snuggled into her with one of the blankets Draco had gotten out.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"

Laura took a sip of her ginger ale and said professionally, "We would want to watch The Tigger Movie ©. Mommy says that its one of the cwassics. I think it means that it's good,"

Draco laughed and placed it into the player. As the opening credits scrolled, he said, "Laura, it's not fair the Hermione gets to sit next to you. I wanna sit next to you too!"

Laura patted the seat next to her just like Hermione had done.

Taking a bite of her pizza she said, "You can sit here Dawco!"

Draco took a seat next to Laura and watched as the movie began.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO*

After the movie Draco picked Laura up and tucked her into bed.

He kissed her forehead and murmured, "Goodnight sweetheart,"

Hermione did the same and followed Draco back into the media room.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Mione?"

Hermione smiled.

"Hey I didn't call you Dawco, so you have no right to call me Mione,"

"Touché,"

"Anyways, earlier I asked Laura if she knew the names of her 'pretend parents'. They're Pansy and Vincent Crabbe,"

Draco gagged. "That's disgusting! Who would want to touch her? Or him for the matter?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. But on a more serious note, what do you think I should do?"

"You should sue them for all they've got,"

"They have so much more money though. Couldn't they bribe the judge or something?"

"That would be impossible. You're planning to take this into wizard court, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well they have a bunch of judges. Whoever's assigned to your case won't know until that morning,"

"That's a relief. I need to get some memories from Laura though. I need a bunch of evidence,"

"I have a Pensive you can borrow if you want,"

Hermione smiled. "That would be great! Thanks Draco,"

"No problem!"

Hermione quickly sobered. "You know, I've been thinking. I'm almost positive that Laura's my daughter, but don't you think I should make sure?"

"I would. Are you planning on getting blood testing done?"

"Yes, on both of us. I just really want to make sure my little girl's really mine before I bring her home,"

"So what movie do you want to watch now?" asked Draco solemnly.

"You pick," replied Hermione, wrapping herself into a burrito with the blanket.

Hey lovelies! I hope you liked this chapter! It's dedicated to AlwaysSlytherin for being hilarious AND because it's her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks to: *xbamsod *Karate Chic *Mrs. Genevieve Malfoy-Riddle *AlwaysSlytherin *Elliebellabear *XDramioneLoverx *Pineapple246 *Slytherin princess 1313 *icegirl97531 and *sexy chick twist for reviewing! Have a Happy New Year! I hope you have a great time! I can't believe that it'll be 2013 the next time I update this story! I would sincerely like to thank each and every one of you. Even if you've just glanced at this story and hate it, I thank you. All of you people who have reviewed/story-alerted/favorite story/favorite author have made my day in more ways than one. I truly wish you the best of luck next year. HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! Let me know your New Year's resolutions! Mine is to update more often :) I truly love you all, have a great day! :D


	16. Chapter 16

I Can Help

Chapter 16

DramioneForever123

PLEASE READ THE A/N AT BOTTOM :)

After a long night filled with movies, white wine, and talk concerning random subjects, Hermione felt much more confident as to how she was going to approach the Crabbe's.

She rose from her uncomfortable position on the couch and yawned.

She half-heartedly kicked Draco who grunted and murmured, "Five more minutes,"

Knowing that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon she walked out of the media room and into Laura's room.

She was delightfully surprised to see her little angel happily reading a book.

Hermione gently sat on the edge of her bed. "Honey?"

"Mommy!" exclaimed Laura as she dropped the book and jumped up to hug Hermione.

Hermione hugged her back, internally panicking about how she would explain the blood testing to Laura.

"Laura, have you ever been to the doctor?"

"Yeah! Sometimes Dr. Sanders gives me a lollipop! He lives next to us. Well, he did before I runned away,"

"Well, you need to get some blood drawn to make sure you're healthy,"

Hermione frowned. Before she met Laura, she never thought she would lie to her own child. In fact, she vowed not to. She didn't want to sugar-coat it, but telling her outright, "I'm not sure if you're my daughter so we need to get some testing done," wouldn't end well. Therefore, she had to lie. Well, it _was_ a partial lie since she really did want to make sure Laura was okay from the vicious beatings she said that she received. Laura looked healed, but they would have to search deeper for internal wounds.

"Are they gonna draw a picture of my blood, Mommy? Because all they need to do is use a red crayon,"

Hermione grimaced. What would she say now?

"Well, you see, they sort of, um, stickaneedleinyouandcollecty ourbloodinatube," said Hermione hurriedly, but unfortunately, Laura heard every word.

"They're gonna stick a needle in me?" Laura's eyes welled up with tears.

"No, no, um.. Oh look Draco's here!" said Hermione hurriedly.

Laura ran up to a sleepy Draco standing in the doorway and cried, "They're gonna stick a needle in me!"

Draco's eyes popped wide open as he processed Laura's words. He picked her up and walked up to a nervous looking Hermione who was biting her lip.

"I tried explaining the blood drawing but I kind of, you know, scared her,"

"Laura, there's nothing to be afraid of," said Draco, brushing her hair away from her face. "They'll rub some kind of cream on your arm and it won't hurt at all,"

"Now don't lie to her Draco," reprimanded Hermione.

"But at magical clinics Healers put a kind of local anesthesia on so it doesn't hurt them," insisted Draco.

"Oh. That makes sense. See Laura, Mommy, didn't know it wouldn't hurt,"

"Are they still gonna stick a needle in me?"

Hermione and Draco shared a look.

"Yes, but it won't hurt at all," said Hermione gently.

"Well, I guess it's okay," sniffled Laura.

"Have I seriously been in the Wizarding world for 10 years without knowing about this?"

"Yeah, you have," smirked Draco.

The party of three walked to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and then to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast Laura?" asked Draco, tying on an apron.

Seating herself at the table Hermione said, "Never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy cooked for me and my daughter,"

Draco stuck his nose high and proudly said, "You should be honored that I'm cooking for you Granger,"

"Oh, please," Hermione mocked, "I can cook so much better than you,"

"Not this again!"

"Yeah, I really don't want this to happen again. Well, if you'll both excuse me I'll go owl my Healer, Dr. Stopwell,"

Hermione began to walk away, but stopped when Laura spoke to her.

"Mama, what do you mean owl?"

"Oh that's right; you've probably never seen owl mail. I doubt Parkinson's shown you anything. Do you remember the owl at my house?"

"Peckers?" said Laura excitedly.

Hermione laughed while Draco looked on from the stove.

"Yes, Peckers. Well he can take letters to wizards and witches everywhere,"

"Can I help you?"

"Sure! Draco, I'll be back in ten. I'll help with breakfast as soon as I get back. I just need to send this quickly so that I can make sure as soon as possible,"

"No problem," said Draco. But on the inside he was starting to get consumed with fear. He mentally scolded himself, but it didn't seem to help the sinking feeling he had as Hermione walked out the door.

_Get a hold of yourself you sissy! _Thought Draco.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO*

True to her word, Hermione appeared in Draco's kitchen in 10 minutes with a giddy Laura in tow.

"Dawco, Dawco, guess what? The owl pecked me! And it didn't even hurt! And Mommy told him to stand on my arm and he did!"

Draco smiled. "That's great! And I just finished breakfast. Pancakes!"

"Yay!"

As she was eating her breakfast Hermione heard a quiet tap on the window. She quickly ran up and opened it. Peckers nipped her hand lightly, grabbing a piece of pancake from her fingers.

Peckers stood still as Hermione gently untied Dr. Stopwell's letter from his leg.

"You can let yourself in through the owl door right?"

Peckers hooted happily in response and Hermione petted his head before watching him fly away.

After closing the window she sat back down and opened the letter which was sealed with red wax with the initials 'A. S.' imprinted in it.

She quickly scanned over the letter and squealed.

"Dr. Stopwell said we could come in now!"

"That's great! When're you going to get the results?" asked Draco, patting his lips with a napkin.

"Within an hour or so of being tested. Laura, let's go get dressed. You can wear something of mine again if you want. Oh, and Draco, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure! Are we going to leave in like 15?"

"Yeah. Meet me in front of my house. Or actually, behind,"

Draco was extremely excited when Hermione invited him. He wanted to go but inviting himself would be rude.

Draco met Hermione and Laura in Hermione's backyard.

"Laura, you might feel a little weird for a second, but that's normal. Ready?"

"Okay," said Laura nervously, gripping onto Hermione hand tightly.

Hey dolls! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm not feeling too good :/ Hopefully with a good night's sleep I'll be better! As of now I have 188 reviews. I'm hoping to get to 200 with this chapter, but if not, that's okay. But the 200th person will have a little one-shot dedicated to them! I'm also going to backtrack and contact the 50th, 100th, and 150th reviewers and write one for each of them too!

Here are the conditions/rules/thingamajigs:

~Must be Harry Potter related!

~Must be a member. Sorry, but no guest reviewer can be 200. If it happens I'll pick the 201st (providing I have that many!)

~Please don't just review previous chapters so that you can be 200. I know for a fact that I have more than enough chapters to get someone to 200. I'll be keeping a careful eye out for this! If it happens, again, I'll just pick the next person.

~NO RON PLEASE :/ Sorry, but I have this strange inner grudge against him.

~No 'M' rated stuff.

~All will be around 1000 words.

~It doesn't have to be romantic, but if it is, please refer to the pairing I've listed below.

~Non-romance: I'll write pretty much everything I think. Let me know if you're one of the 50, 100, 150, or 200!

~I have I list of pairings that I'll be willing to write for ROMANTICALLY. If you want to know if I forgot a pairing and if I'll write for that let me know!

{}Dramione (of course!)

{}Hinny

{}Harmony

{}Jily

{}Luna/Blaise (no idea what it's called.. Bluna?)

{}Fremione

{}Remus/Tonks (Ronks?)

And yup. I think that's it. Sorry about condensing the list so much. These are the pairings I think I can write _okay_.

Love you chickadees! :) I'll be waiting for the reviews! Good luck to the 200th person :)


	17. Chapter 17

I Can Help

Chapter 17

DramioneForever123

Important A/N Again :) THERE'S A CHANCE YOU COULD WIN A FREE ONE-SHOT IN THE A/N

After Apparating into Dr. Stopwell's office Hermione walked up to the reception desk while Draco and Laura sat down in the waiting room chairs.

After Hermione finished talking to the lady she walked over and sat next to Draco.

"She said to wait a couple minutes since Dr. Stopwell's looking at a patient now,"

She sighed deeply.

"I really do hope she's mine,"

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly.

"She will be. You can just tell,"

"Did I ever tell you how I got pregnant with her?" asked Hermione quietly.

"No, I don't think you did,"

"Well, as I already told you, he wanted an heir. I wasn't going to have _his_ baby obviously. So I did the most reasonable thing I could think of,"

"You hit it off with some random dude at a party?"

Hermione smacked Draco's shoulder and laughed.

"No! I told you that already!"

Her face sobering quickly she responded, "I went to a sperm bank,"

Draco clenched his fists. He didn't like the subject much after what had happened all that time ago. Around four years. Exactly how old Laura was. Coincidental?

"You okay?" asked Hermione, looking up at him with her sparkling brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said stiffly.

Giving him a curious look, Hermione went on.

"Well there are two options. No strings attached and linked,"

Draco knew this already, of course, but he pretended he didn't and listened to Hermione explain.

"I chose to pick a donor with no strings attached. I didn't need Ronald tracking him down and killing the poor guy. So after I had it injected I needed to wait around 2 months. Eventually, even though I didn't know I was pregnant, I just told him I was so he'd stop hitting me," Hermione said this quietly. She didn't want Laura to know of her horrible past until the time is right.

"So that's what happened?"

"Pretty much,"

Hermione and Draco sat in silence watching Laura play with the toys.

"Ms. Granger? Dr. Stopwell will see you now," called out the receptionist.

Hermione stood up.

"Laura? Ready to go?"

Laura frowned and replied, "Do I have to?

"Unfortunately, yes,"

Sighing, Laura held both Hermione and Draco's hands and prepared for what she thought would be the scariest thing in the world.

A nurse led them into a room where they would wait for Dr. Stopwell.

Dr. Stopwell walked a few minutes later in with a smile on his face. He looked around 55 years-old but his eyes looked young and happy.

"Hello Ms. Granger! And this must be Laura! How are you?" Dr. Stopwell asked kindly.

"Good!" replied a giggling Laura.

"Glad to hear it. So you're Draco Malfoy?"

Draco nodded.

"Nice to meet you,"

Dr. Stopwell put his hand out and Draco shook it firmly.

"Hermione, you know what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Yup," said Hermione, seating herself in a chair located in the far corner of the room.

"Now Laura, are you going to watch your mom first?"

Laura nodded.

"You didn't want the anesthetic cream did you?" Hermione shook her head and the doctor proceeded. Dr. Stopwell cleaned the inside of her elbow and slowly put the needle in.

Hermione sat stiffly until the doctor took out the needle, having collected enough blood for the testing.

Laura gulped. She was scared. She didn't want it to hurt.

"Laura, why don't you take a seat?"

Laura took a seat gingerly on the chair Hermione had vacated.

Dr. Stopwell rubbed the cream on her elbow while she held her breath.

He slowly put the needle in, but she didn't feel anything!

"Mommy, is it really in?" (Sounds so wrong :/. Sorry about that!)

"Sure is honey. You're a brave little toaster!" said Hermione, wiping Laura's tears away.

After Dr. Stopwell collected enough blood (a tube for each) he said, "It'll take around an hour to process the results. As long as you're back by 12: 15 you'll be fine,"

"Thank you Doctor," said Hermione gratefully.

"Just doing my job Ms. Granger," said the man, shaking her hand.

As the doctor left the room with the tubes of blood Hermione glanced at Draco. He was talking to Laura.

"Do you guys want to go get ice cream?" asked Hermione.

Draco gasped. "Why Granger, aren't your parents dentees? You shouldn't be eating sugary things!"

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Den_tists_, Draco. And I'm 22. Which makes me a legal adult,"

"Whatever," said Draco, sticking his tongue out at her.

Hermione and Draco walked out the office with Laura between them, feeling much better about the rest of the day.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO*

After getting ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor they had time to kill, so they decided to show Laura around Diagon Alley. Hermione and Draco of course had seen Diagon Alley many times, but to Laura it was another land. Spells, caldrons, and pretty much everything in the Wizarding World was on display in the windows.

Laura insisted on walking up and down the street several times. She just couldn't get enough of everything.

Hermione noticed that Laura, though younger, had acted like she did when she first saw Diagon Alley.

After looking through all the store windows twice Draco remembered that they had somewhere to be.

They went back to Dr, Stopwell's office and found him waiting in the waiting room. **(How convenient XP)**

"Ahh, there you are. Well Hermione, I have some great news. This little angel is indeed your daughter! Congratulations! Oh, and I didn't know the two of you were together," he said, pointing to Hermione and Draco.

"What?" said both Hermione and Draco in unison.

But Dr. Stopwell didn't reply. He gave Laura a lollipop and smiled at her, "Thank you very much,". He shoved two pieces of paper into Hermione's hand and turned on his heel and walked into what Hermione presumed was his office.

"Did he just.." Draco trailed off.

"I have no idea," said Hermione, looking at the papers.

There at the top, it said _**Mother: Hermione Granger**__._

That was expected. But she had no idea what to think when she read the words that followed it.

_**Father:**_...

**Sorry for the cliffie dolls! And I don't know why bold isn't showing up :( SO first, congrats to GirlSwagg21! It was actually vickifay, but she was a great person and agreed that it wasn't fair to my other reviewers. So, my 150, 100, and 50 people aren't responding to my PM.**

**I made a page on Facebook called 'Dramione Forever123' There's a space between Dramione and Forever123. So like it if you have an FB. Message me on fanfiction if you want to be in a raffle I'm having. Just say 'Put me in the raffle!' or something. I'll give you around a day to respond and then I'll post a video of me on Facebook (not my face :P) pulling three random names from a hat so you'll know it's fair.**

**I'll also message the people who won a free one-shot :) So, for further details, PM me :) Also, I wanted to respond to a guest review I got : **

Ok, great story, but I am kinda pissed at you for HATING anonymous reviews and I really think you are a great writer, but are NOT a very understanding person. I am not able to get a account on this because I AM NOT ALLOWED. So please try to be a bit more understanding in future?

Thanks,

Arkie x

**I'm very sorry if I annoyed you. The thing is though it would be way too hard to communicate with a guest reviewer about their one-shot. Another thing is only guest reviewers have flamed me, so I don't really want to include them. I'm sorry Arkie!**

**Any who, love you, and have a great day/night/birthday/swim/apple picking/I don't even know!**


End file.
